Doing It Cowgirl Style
by obsidians
Summary: Its their wedding night and Akane has a surprise for Ranma. One shot


I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

It was Ranma and Akane's wedding night and she wanted to surprise him by showing him what she'd learned in the pole dancing class she'd secretly been taking lesson at in preparation for tonight. She smiled tenderly at her new husband, he was blindfolded and sitting in a chair wearing only his boxer shorts in front of the portable stripper's pole that she'd rented. She slipped into the costume that she'd chosen for that night. There had been lots of choices at the adult shop she'd blushing went to. She'd tried on harem girl outfits, nurse outfits, teacher, lots of them before she settled on her cowgirl outfit. It seemed to suit her personality the best and didn't involve stiletto heels, plus she adored the white hat cowboy that came with it. She did a final mirror check, the outfit consisted of white cowboy boots and a matching white fringed leather micro mini skirt that showed off her long, yet petite toned legs to an advantage, a red and white gingham shirt was cropped at midriff, exposing her wickedly toned stomach, that tied between her breasts. Underneath this she wore a white leather push up bra, secreted beneath this were two matching sheriff star pasties. She felt nervous yet sexy.

"Well partner are you ready for a show?" she asked her husband and removed his blindfold, Ranma blinked in surprise at his wife and caught his breath as a flood of desire that ran through him. He reached for her, she playfully slapped his hands away. "Now, now you're not allowed to touch me until after I'm finished my dance" she chided.

Ranma looked questioningly at the pole in front of him and at how Akane was dressed "what are you doing Akane, what dance?" he asked.

She smiled provocatively at him and touched the ghetto blaster in front of her, she struck a pose as Shaina Twain's song, 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman' started up. She started grinding her hips and swaying as she'd learned in class. She stepped up to the pole and grabbed it and swung around it, flashing Ranma a smile then dipped her hat at him. Leaning forward she allowed him a teasing glimpse of the swelling of her breasts and then spun around and leaned forward so she could flash him the toned cheek of her bottom. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from him.

She took off her hat and allowed her now long hair to cascade down, she'd grown it into order to put her hair up in an elaborate style for their wedding. She planned to cut it afterwards, knowing the Ranma preferred her with short hair. But it was fun to use it now as she swung her head and allowed it to tumble around her as she crawled to the edge of the raised pole, grinding her hips the entire time. She pressed a brief kiss onto her now amorous husband's lips and then then stood up in a fluid wave and threw the hat across the room. Then paused for a second and she undid the fragile looking, yet secure knot on her shirt and slowly slide it off to reveal her hitched up breasts, making them look more full and lush then normal. She rolled her shoulders as she danced over to Ranma and swung her hips, turning around, she unhitched her skirt at the side and pushed it down so that her full bottom was inches from his face, allowing him to see the white line of her g-string nestled between her cheeks. She turned around and shimmied her hips to set the fringe at the top of her g-string flying. She spread her legs and swayed up and down before him, rolling her head back and forth.

Moving to the pole, she held onto it for a second and then whipped around it, wrapped her legs around it and spun until she reached the bottom and then stood up. She undid her bra top and held it to her for a second and then let it drop to show her pasties, Ranma's breathing became ragged at this point. She straddled his chair and ground her wet labia against his hardening cock for a few seconds, holding his hands behind his back, then gave him another brief kiss and stood back up. Still swaying she picked up her hat and held it before her as she peeled the pasties from her rosy nipples and let them them drop to the floor with a clatter. Giving Ranma a smile, she put the hat firmly back on her head and milkshaked her titties at him, leaning forward to give him a great view of her beauties. Then stood up and reached for her hips in a exaggerated manner and undid the sides of her g-string and threw it towards him as the final strains of the song faded out. Ranma was breathing heavy when he caught it, he brought the fragile garment to his nose to sniff it.

"Well partner, I'm looking for my trusty steed. Do you know where he is?" she teased him. Ranma answered her by throwing her over his shoulder and rushing her to the bed while Akane giggled. Her hat and fallen off and her hair trailed down his muscular back. He lay her on the bed and practically tore his boxers from himself. He hissed when Akane leaned forward and playfully ran her tongue around the head of his cock. She moved so that she was on her hands and knees, Ranma groaned when her moist mouth engulfed his thick shaft. She took in as much of him as she could while that wicked tongue continued to tease him. Akane playfully wiggled her hips like a happy puppy and was glad of the money she paid to take that sex course. She was still a virgin but a skillful one as result.

Ranma found himself getting close and turned her over to drive his tongue urgently in between Akane's still cowboy booted legs. Akane squealed with delight as she climaxed into his busy mouth, she could feel his inexperience, but what he lacked for skill he made up for in enthusiasm. He went to position himself, but she pushed him firmly onto his back and impaled herself upon him. She sucked in her breath as he burst through her hymen. Ranma stroked her back until she was ready to move and started pushing himself up inside her until they found a slow but deep rhythm that seemed to hit something pleasurable inside her with each thrust. They gradually increased the tempo until Akane was riding him full bore, treating Ranma to a vision of hot muscular female flesh and dancing breasts. His groans increased and he leaned forward to capture her nipples in his mouth, driving Akane over the edge for the third time. Soon they were both slick with sweat and Ranma so close he could practically taste his release. Akane's interior started convulsing in orgasm again and he shot deep into her sex slick depths, painting her walls hot white and claiming her forever.

A breathless Ranma pulled out and tugged his disheveled bride against his broad chest. She hugged him back and lazily drew invisible circles on his chest. "Akane, you're full of surprises" he said when he could speak again. "You're still my tomboy, but you've gotten even sexier"

Akane just laughed.


End file.
